James Potter II: Is This The One?
by experiment78
Summary: James meets a girl that he's never heard of, talked to, or seen before this. How will it all unravel? WARNING: mentions of rape, some cussing (in later chapters), and some violence.
1. Chapter 1

***A/N This has optional characters, and is being told from the view of the optional character***

"Lilah! Get up!" I heard my brother, Aaron, shout.

"I'm getting up!"

"Don't you remember? Today is your eleventh birthday!"_ Oh, yeah!_

"Of course I remember!"

"Don't try to fool me. I know you didn't."

"Okay. You got me."

"Good. Come down here for breakfast once you get dressed!" my brother shouted, then he ran downstairs.

Since it was my birthday, August 31, I decided to put on a nice emerald green blouse with black lace, black tights, and tennis shoes. _I hope I get my letter today!_ I thought. My mom is a witch and my dad is a wizard, so I'm a pureblood.

"You look nice today," my mom said. Wow. She has never complimented me before.

"Thank you, mother," I said. We all heard an owl at the window. I walked over to the window and pulled it open. The owl flew in, dropped my letter and flew out. I picked up my letter. I slid my finger under the flap and opened it. My parents took the letter away from me and read it.

"Good news: you are going to Hogwarts!" my mom said. I smiled at my brother, and he grinned at me. Aaron is a third year.

~The next day~

"Bye, mum!" I said. She nodded.

I boarded the train. When I did, I saw that all the compartments were full.

"Lilah!" I heard my brother say. I went over to the compartment he was in. "Sit with me." I sat.

About halfway through the train ride, the trolly lady came by. "Anything for you, dears?" she asked.

"None for me," my bother said rudely.

"No, thank you, though," I said politely. I glared at my brother. My sapphire-blue eyes made my glares 10 times worse. My brother slid into the seat. My brother has brown hair and blue eyes that aren't as bright as mine. I have dark red hair.

A boy with black hair and bright brown eyes came running by. "Can I hide here for a second?" the boy asked. I nodded.

"James!" a younger boy with the same hair but green eyes came running by. He poked his head in. "Have you seen a boy my age with brown eyes?" he asked. I looked around, and the boy was gone. I shook my head. "Well, if you do, can you tell me where he is?" I nodded. The boy left the compartment.

"Phew! Thank you for letting me hide here."

"No problem," my brother said. The boy left. My brother and I rode the rest of the way in silence.

When we got there, my brother gave me a thumbs up and walked over to the Slytherin table. I took a nervous breath. McGonagall took a breath and started reading. "Lilah Alexandria." I took a deep breath and walked up to the hat. Two minutes later, I heard "Gryffindor!" I walked over to the table. I looked across the room. My brother was not happy.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own all of these characters. The great J.K. Rowling does! Except for Kelsie, Becca, Winter, Hallie, Vanessa, and Lilah. My OC's.

"Follow me, first years!" I heard the Gryffindor prefect shout. I followed all my fellow Gryffindors. We headed up the stairs. "And this is the Fat Lady! Everyone say hi!"

"Hi!" everyone echoed. We heard the password (fizzing whizbee) and wee climbed in the portrait hole. We all marveled at the crimson and gold wallpaper. The prefect showed us to our dormitories. I had five room mates: Kelsie, Becca, Winter, Hallie, and Vanessa. They all seemed nice enough.

"I can't believe it!" Kelsie shrieked.

"What?" we all asked.

"I just got a note saying: Kelsie, will you go out with me?" Kelsie giggled. So did the rest of my dormitory. I was the only one who didn't giggle. Something's wrong… I just can't put my finger on it… I thought.

"Are you okay, Lilah?" Becca asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"I just wanted to make sure."

"Kelsie, when you go on your date, can I tag along?"

"Sure!" Kelsie said.

"When is it?" I asked.

"Next Sunday." I nodded. I went to the bathroom and into my pajamas. I looked at my reflection in the mirror. My dark red hair was wavy and my eyes were even brighter than before. Something's really not right…

I walked back into the dorm. I looked around. "I'm going to bed." Kelsie said, "Goodnight!" Becca and Vanessa smiled. I could already tell Winter and Hallie didn't like me. They nodded. I lied on my bed and was asleep before my head hit the pillow.

_I was in a lake filled with broken bits of glass and blood. I heard a scream. "You are going to stay there and watch me kill your friends. Then, I'll kill you." I heard a slithery voice say. I saw a man walking above me. "You are in my very own creation. The more you struggle, the more it hurts."I got a good look at that guy. He had a bald head, no nose, and glowing red snake-like eyes. My heart pounded. I struggled even more. "It's no use." The guy pulled his wand out and yelled "Crucio!" _

I woke up to the sound of my beating heart. I was panting. I touched my face. It was wet. I put my head against my pillow and cried.

"Lilah?" I heard Winter say. I whimpered. "Did you have that dream, too?" she sounded scared.

"Yes." Winter sat on my bed. We hugged until we got too tired. She went back to her bed, and I fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: My co-author, HannahM13, has given me the idea for the next couple chapters. She also gave me the idea of putting Albus's first name as his middle name. So Albus Severus is now Severus Albus. And James and Severus are both twins. Enjoy!**

I woke up to golden sunlight streaming through the window. I looked around. Kelsie, Winter, and Vanessa were the only ones up. Winter gave me a little smile and Kelsie and Vanessa waved me over.

"I can't believe this is actually happening! We are actually in Hogwarts! I never thought that witches and wizards were real!" Kelsie squealed. Vanessa smirked.

Winter has long black hair with bright blue eyes. That's where her name came from. (Duh.) Vanessa has golden hair with silvery highlights and green eyes. Kelsie has chocolate brown hair and blue eyes with green around the edges. Hallie has the same features as Winter, and Becca has the same features as Vanessa. I have long dark red hair and amethyst eyes (don't ask).

"Your eyes are creeping me out," Kelsie said. I looked down.

"I like her eyes. Better than a boring blue or green, but better than red," Winter said. I gave her a relieved glance.

"We should get ready," Vanessa said. We all walked over to our beds and picked out our clothes for the day. Kelsie, Vanessa, Winter, Hallie, and Becca all wore bright clothes. I was like a mourner at a wedding.

We walked downstairs. I heard them sigh. "Isn't James Sirius Potter so amazingly hot?" Becca swooned. I snorted. I know, very un-lady-like. Becca, Vanessa, Kelsie, Hallie, and Winter all stood blocking the stairs, so I squeezed my way past them.

I walked right past where James was playing wizard chess against Severus. I whispered something in James's ear. "Your knight is a little too far to the left. You need to center it more, or else you'll lose." He centered his knight, and he won.

"Thanks," James said. "Aren't you the girl from the train?" I nodded. "Thank you for letting me hide there from my dear twin brother."

"Your welcome. By any chance, would you know about a guy that would want to go out with my friend Kelsie? She's the one with the brown hair."

"Nope. Sorry. Why? Did you guys find something?" James asked.

"Yeah. Someone slipped her a note that asked her to go to the Three Broomsticks and go on a date. I think it's a little too early in the year, though. I think there's something going on."

"I think so too."

"So I'm going with her."

"That sounds like a good idea."

"So," Severus cut in. "Would you like to play against me in wizard chess?" he asked me.

"So is his brother," I heard from the stairs. Then I heard giggling.

"Sure." Within two minutes, Severus was beat. James was talking to a guy that had white-blonde hair with grey eyes.

"Hello, Scorpius!" Severus said.

"Hullo, Severus. And who's this?" he asked.

"I'm Lilah," I said.

"Nice to meet you. I think my girlfriend will get mad if I don't hurry back soon."

"Bye!" the three of us said at once. We looked at each other. We all had evil grins on our faces. Little did we know we were about to become the Hellions.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: **Sorry this chapter is so short. It's New Years! I had to help with Christmas. Thanks for sticking with me.**

I peeked around the corner. I waved the "all clear" sign to Severus. He then relayed the message back to James, who was in the Slytherin common room painting a lion. James actually is an artist. Shocking, huh?

I waved a signal. I saw a Slytherin boy start walking to the common room. Severus waved that to James, and James ran out. The three of us just acted like we didn't see a thing. Which we technically didn't.

"Who did this?!" a voice, which I recognized as my brother's, shrieked. "We'd better go…" I said. James and Severus nodded.

We got halfway down the hall before we heard my brother yell, "Did you do this?" We took off running. When we arrived at Gryffindor Tower, we were all out of breath.

"That," Severus said, "was awesome!" James and I nodded. I caught James's eye. Severus looked at the ceiling.

"What is going on here?" we heard Professor McGonagall ask. "Nothing," we said all at once. Then she heard the tapping on the portrait hole. She walked over to it and opened it.

"Hello, Professor," my brother said. "Hello, Mr. Alexandria." "My little sister and her friends painted a Gryffindor lion on the Slytherin common room ceiling!" My brother huffed. McGonagall gave us a stern look. "I will alert Filch." My brother nodded. "Go to breakfast."

"Now," McGonagall said after he left. "Why on Earth would you provoke the Slytherins? You know what they can and will do." We nodded. "Stop nodding. You look like bobbleheads!" We stopped nodding. I started tapping my fingers on my thigh. "Will you stop that?" "Sorry, professor, I have ADHD."


	5. Chapter 5

**This is the next day in the Great Hall. The last chapter was kind of a filler chapter for fun.**

"Morning, Rose," I said as I sat down. She looked a little worried. "What's wrong?"

"I got this piece of paper asking if I would go out with some random boy…" she trailed off. "When?" I asked. "Tonight."

"Can I come?" I asked. She nodded. I walked back up to the Gryffindor common room. "Hi, James."

"Hi, Lilah. Are you alright? You look… distracted.."

"Yes, I'm fine. Just thinking."

"Oh, okay." _I should teach you to do the same._

"Huh?"

"Did I say that out loud?"

"Yes."

"I do that. I think something in my head and blurt it out. It's a condition that my family has."

James looked a little confused. "What do you mean by 'I should teach you to do the same'?"

"You are just proving my point."

"Meanie!"

I rolled my eyes. "You tardwaffle!"

"What is a tardwaffle?"

"Something that my brother used to call me when I was little."

"He sounds like he was mean."

"He cared when I needed it most, though."

"Oh."

I sighed. I brought my hair in a curtain between James and I. "Are you okay, though? You look freaked out."

"You know that note Kelsie got?"

"Yeah."

"Rose got one too…"

"My cousin? Got one of those?!"

I nodded. "I am going to go with them."

"Why? I… don't want anything to happen to you."

I was shocked. No one has really cared about me before. "You care?"

"Well…" he looked like he wanted to disapparate. I raised my eyebrows. At that moment, Severus came in. Severus looked at us. He sighed. "James, what is going on?"

"Rose and Kelsie both got notes from the same person saying to meet them by the lake tonight."

"What else?"

"I'm going with them to see what it is all about," I said.

"Oh. James was trying to stop you?" I nodded. "James, we need to talk."

3RD person P.O.V:

James was shifting uncomfortably when Severus said that. Severus lead James away from Lilah. He shook his head. "Stop being so obvious."

"What do you mean?" James asked.

"I mean that even I can tell that you like her."

"I'm that obvious?" Severus nodded.

Lilah was sitting by the fire, wondering. _What are they talking about? I hope no- BLUDGER!_ She shook her head. "Stupid ADHD…" she muttered.

"Yes, you are that obvious," Severus stated.

James groaned. "Seriously?"

"Yep. Even Professor Longbottom has noticed." James hit his head against the wall. "James, do not do that. You will lose the only brain cell you have left!"

"You tardwaffle…" James muttered.

"I am a what?"

"Tardwaffle. You are a tardwaffle."

"What the bloody hell is a tardwaffle?" James shrugged.

Lilah picked up her diary.

_Dear diary,_

_ James has been acting strange. Stranger than usual. It worries me. I'm also worried about going with Rose and Kelsie to the lake. Who could it be? I guess we will have to wait and see._

_Sincerely,_

_Lilah Alexandria_

Lilah's P.O.V:

I glanced at the clock. 8:57. Rose came down the stairs with Kelsie. I walked over. "I'm glad you are coming," Kelsie said. I nodded and smiled uncertainly at them. We walked in silence to the lake. I looked over the lake at the sunset. I heard a voice say, "Nighty-night," then I fell unconscious.


	6. Chapter 6

James P.O.V:

I looked at the clock nervously. 11:23. They should be back by now. They door creaked. "Rose? Lilah?" I asked. "No. It's Severus." I slumped in my seat. "They should be back by now." My brother nodded.

"Where do you think they could be?"

I shrugged. "Knowing Rose, we should check the library."

"I already have."

"The Room of Requirement?"

"That too."

I stood up. "I hope we find them before Goyle and his goonies **(Goyle survived and somehow had a kid. Him and his friends are who James is talking about.)** do. I do not like the way they were looking at Rose and Lilah…" I trailed off.

**(A/N: I know. I am a slippin dang son of a mother. Time skip of: three months.)**

Severus P.O.V:

Three months. And we STILL haven't found them. I hope we do soon. I swear, James's head is about to pop off with worry. Not just about Rose, either. *hint hint*

"Where could they be?" James started to pace. I rested my hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down," James snapped. He hasn't slept very much in the last few months. "I'm sorry, Severus." He sounded truly apologetic.

"We think we've found them!" Scorpius Malfoy burst in the common room. James and I stood up. "Where?" James asked. "In the dungeon. The one that Slughorn never lets us go in." James and I jumped up. "Severus, you stay here. Make sure Goyle and his goonies don't come in here." I nodded. I looked at James. "Good luck."

James P.O.V:

Scorpius and I ran to the dungeon. "Rose?" he called down. "Sc-Scorpius?" we heard a hoarse voice say. We looked at each other and ran down the steps. The sight we saw was horrible.

Rose and Lilah, both, were… nude, to say the least. Rose had scars peppering her body. Lilah was lying in a pool of her own blood. Scorpius ran over to Rose. He took off his robes and wrapped them around her. "Can you walk?" he asked gently. Rose shook her head. He murmured comforting words to her while he slid his arms under her legs and shoulders. He lifted her up, bridal-style. She winced a little, then lifted her arms up and wrapped them around him. He carried her upstairs.

"James?" Lilah asked hoarsely. I took off my robes and put them around her. "Who did this?" Lilah looked at me with her big amethyst eyes. "Where is the blood coming from?" She lifted my robes up to the top of her thigh. There was a long, jagged gash. It looked about a foot long and two inches deep. I got out my wand and muttered a spell. It closed up. She tried to stand, leaning against the wall for support. Her legs gave out, and I caught her before she hit the floor.

"It was Goyle," Lilah rasped.

**(A/N: Sorry about this taking so long! I have choir after school every Monday and it throws me in a loop.)**


	7. Chapter 7

**(Please review... I want to see what you guys think of this story. Constructive critisicm is helpful, just no flames please. Also, this chapter happens a few days after the last one. Rose and Lilah are in the Hospital Wing. Her mom and dad coming to visit.)**

James's P.O.

While I was walking through the halls, one thought crossed my mind: _I want to kill Goyle... _ I wandered around the castle, that thought keeping my exhausted feet going. Ever since we found Rose and Lilah, no one has seen Goyle or his goonies. Scorpius and I haven't slept, trying to find them. I looked around, then remembered a place my father told me and Albus about. I ran to the Gryffindor common room.

"Scorp!" He was sitting there with Severus, looking at the Marauders Map. He looked up.

"Yes?"

"I think I know a place that they might be!" And, by they, I ment Goyle and his friends. Scorpius sat up straighter.

"Where?"

"The Room of Requirement! Severus and I's father told us about it." He looked at Severus and nodded.

"Let's go."

**Lilah's P.O.V:**

I looked at the door, waiting for my mother to come. You see, her and I are very close. She has black hair, and that's why I have dark red hair. My father has a Weasley-ish red hair color. I heard the door creak open.

"Honey?" I looked over and saw my mom standing in the door.

"Mom!" She walked over to the side of my bed and hugged me.

"I missed you!" She looked at my Gryffindor colors. "Your father is not going to be happy."

"I know... I hope..."

"Hope what?" My mother's voice rang out.

"Nothing." She looked at me and shook her head.

"You really are something special."

"I know." I grinned. "Can you get my clothes for me?" She grabbed my clothes and handed them to me. I slid off of the bed, happy that nothing was seriously wrong.

"Now, try not to anger your father. Act all happy to see him, and try not to make him yell." I nodded, scared of what she said. _If he is worse than he was the last time I saw him, then..._

I waited as the moments passed.

**Ivory's fathers' P.O.V:**

I already talked to Aaron and he said not to go off, for some reason. I pondered this as I walked to the Hospital Wing. I opened the door to find my daughter wearing GRYFFINDOR COLORS?!

"What is going on here?" I asked my loving wife, Janet. She looked at our daughter and shook her head.

"Hi, daddy..."

"Why are you wearing GRYFFINDOR colors" I raised my voice.

"That was the house I was sorted into."

"I told you to be in Slytherin!" She flinched.

"The Sorting Hat put her in Gryffindor for a reason." I heard my sons' voice in the doorway. I turned.

"What was that reason? Do you know? No, so stay out of it."

"If 'it' involves my little sister, I'd readily stay in 'it'."

"You sure do have a mouth, kid. I'll tell you what, " I snapped. "If you get your happy little arse home right now, I won't whip you." He stood firm in the doorway. "Okay. If that's how you want to be..."

**(I got a new laptop for my birthday, so I may be able to update faster! And please make this a better birthday and REVIEW! And wish me a happy birthday, please!)**


	8. Author's Note!

_**A/N: Guys, I am so sorry about the mess up. I made a mistake, and I promise that it won't happen again.**_


	9. Chapter 8

**There's going to be mild cussing... sorry! If you don't like it, please, keep it to yourself.**

**Janet's P.O.V:**

I looked at my husband and put my hand on his upper arm. "Honey..." I trailed off when I saw the murderous look that he gave our daughter and son.

"Stay out of it, Aaron."

"No." Our son said defiantly. "Did you know the Sorting Hat almost put me in Gryffindor?" My jaw swung open.

"Enough of your shenanigans. **(There you go! I used one of my spelling words!)** I don't want to hear another word out of your mouth."

"Dad..." Lilah moved her legs, wincing at how her thighs rubbed together. I looked at my husband.

"Steven. Don't." I gave my husband a look that plainly said '_if you dare do anything to them, I will PERSONALLY rip out your eyeballs and shove them so far up your ass that not even a surgeon will be able to get them out_'.

"Y-yes, dear..."

**Lilah's P.O.V:**

I watched my mom stare dad down. "Yes, dear..."

I put my hand over my mouth, watching my brother do the same. I grinned at my brother. Right then, James came in with something or... someone... dragging behind him. Scorpius brought up the rear.

"What on Earth...?" my mother started to ask.

"Found him." Was all James said.

"Who?" asked my father.

"The guy who raped your daughter."

"I'm going to murder him..."

"You'll have to get there before me," my brother said, cracking his knuckles. The thing on the ground stirred.

"Where am I?" it asked. **(I'm referring to Goyle's son as an 'it' because I don't think it should get recognition.)**

"Your worst nightmare," my brother said menacingly.

**Rose's P.O.V:**

I watched as James pulled in the thing. I immediately knew what it was and what he was going to do. "This is for my cousin!" He kicked the guys soft spot, making him sing soprano. "This is for my best friend!" he jammed his foot into the guys ribcage. I heard a cracking sound.

"My turn." Lilah's brother stepped foreword. I closed my eyes, as did Lilah. We heard a scream, then a gargling sound.

"What was that?" I asked.

"I... cutoffhisballsandshovedthemdownhisthroat."

"You what?" Lilah asked.

"I cut off his balls and shoved them down his throat..." Lilah hugged him.

"James!" I said.

"Yes, dear cousin?"

"Get Scorp for me." He did.

"Hi," I said.

"Hey, sweetheart." He kissed my forehead. I head a giggle. _Was that from me?_

**James's P.O.V:**

I watched Rose and her boyfriend kiss. I rolled my eyes and walked over to Lilah.

"Hey," she said.

"Hi." I studied her. Even though she was in a hospital gown, with horrible bedhead, she was still cute. _Wait, what?_

**Aaron's P.O.V:**

I'm going to get my sister and James together. Somehow.

**Hey everybody! I hope that you all can forgive my updating times. Seriously. Please review! And, if you can, please take the time to read my other stories!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Lilah's P.O.V:**

I hugged James as tight as I could. "Thank you..." I muttered in his ear. He nodded, maybe to me, probably to his cousin. I sat down and looked at my hands, glaring at my brother out of the corner of my eye. He just smirked.

"Scorpius? Will you come with me for a second?" my brother asked, waving his arm. Scorpius shrugged and kissed Rose's forehead and followed him, leaving me, James and Rose with Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey. They stepped into her office to talk about what punishment that Goyle's 'friends' would get. Rose looked at me and James and made a kissey face when I looked at her. I huffed and crossed my arms.

I sat and tapped my foot on the ground, waiting for my brother to come back so I could as him what he was talking about. He walked back in, grinning. Scorpius looking anstonished.

**Time skip to... please don't hate me... please... third year for Lilah. And in the winter... **

"Lilah, stop daydreaming." Rose snapped her fingers on front of my face. I slowly blinked, snapping out of my daze and yawning. "Especially at my cousin." I looked at her quickly, almost falling out of my chair.

"What?! I-I was not!" I deny, trying to keep my voice down. Winter smirked at me, now that she's my best friend and all. I grabbed a book out pf my bag to try to hide my blush. Winter flicked my book and grabbed it, putting it in her bag.

"We are going to go to the greenhouses. You wan't to come?" Rose asked, knowing how much I loved the plants, and was claustrophobic. I also had a tendency to... freak out... when I got around lots of people. I nodded and grabbed my bag.

"Can I have my book?" I asked. Winter shook her head, smirking like she knew something. We walked downstairs and through the corridor, walking faster and faster, our breath hitting the cold air, hanging in the air in frosty blocks. We steeped in the greenhouse, rubbing our hands together. We looked around, seeing one lone figure standing in the corner. With a jolt, I realized it was James...

**OH MY GOD I AM SO SORRY PLEASE DON'T BE MAD! I meant to update sooner, but my laptop was screwy, and Pre-Algebra... please don't leave flames... please leave good reviews... And lol I suggest you watch HoodoHoodlumsRevenge and subscribe to him if you like Creepypastas. **


	11. Author's Note

Hey, guys. I'm going to be gone for a short while, but don't worry. I'll be back in three weeks at the most. Just wanted to let you know.


	12. AN

**I am so sorry. This break was a whole lot longer than I thought it would be. Anyway, I think I might be done with this story. It's just not fun like it used to be. Sorry.**


End file.
